34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 76th Hunger Games
The 76th Games wasn't really a Hunger Games, but the Gamemakers still had traps, mutts, bombs, and many more traps made it see m like one. Instead, it was just a name the rebels gave it. The event was also broadcasted, just like any other normal Hunger Games, and kept up with the death count as well. 76th Games After training starts, the Squad is assembled, and although Johanna was meant to be a part of the mission, she was put into shock after a relapse of her torture she experienced. The Squad of "tributes" was meant to travel through the Capitol and kill Coriolanus Snow, while avoiding traps (pods) set up by the Gamemakers long ago to stop them. Leeg 2 is killed first when she activates a mislabeled pod and is covered in a wave of metal darts and replaced by Peeta in the Games. When they make it further into town, Boggs hits an explosive pod and loses his legs and this activates many pods along the way. Boggs dies after giving Katniss the command, his Holo, and a warning, and had probably died due to blood loss. Peeta goes crazy from the tracker jacker venom and sends Mitchell flying into a pod with a net made of barbed wire, which kills him very quickly. They go inside a closer house in the Capitol for a short while then Katniss and the group moves out and finds their way to another safe house where all the activated pods end. There, the Squad finds out that the President believes that they are dead, and they use this to their advantage. They travel underground after rallying supplies, with Pollux leading them. Katniss finally finds out that Snow knows they are alive when a group of lizard-like mutts chases them through the bowels of the Capitol. In the chase, Messalla accidentally activates a pod that takes hold of him and starts to melt his skin like candle wax, killing him. However, in the film, he just disintegrates instantly. When escaping the mutts, the Meat Grinder pod activates, and Jackson and Leeg 1 stop there to hold off any mutts that can get through and both die in the process. The mutts catch up, and while Katniss, Cressida, Pollux, Gale, and Peeta carry on; Finnick, Homes and Castor lose their lives to the mutts. Katniss, Cressida, Pollux, Peeta and Gale make it above ground and hide out in Tigris's shop who remains loyal to the Squad until District 13 starts moving in on the Capitol, causing many of its residents to become homeless. Some homeless are forced in with Tigris shortly after the Squad splits up for their plan. Although the pods activate and the Rebels start massacring residents. In the process, Gale is taken hostage by the Capitol. Katniss is knocked out after bombs, from District 13's hover planes, are dropped on Capitol citizens and burn her slightly but kill Prim instantly. This is later found out to be a direct order from President Coin, to make it look like President Snow did it, as they were flying Capitol ships. The event of the bombing was even broadcasted live. Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Cressida, Tigris, and Pollux are released when Snow is apprehended, being the only survivors of the 76th Hunger Games. Placing: